Be Careful What You Wish For
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Tori wishes that everything was different, and the next day ends up in an Alternate Universe. How will she be able to deal with A mean Cat? A shy Jade? A weird Beck? A cool Robbie? A geeky Andre? And a talented Trina? How will she get home?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious_

It had been another horrifying day for Tori Vega. As she lay on her bed she wished that things had been the other way around. No matter what she did, Andre just couldn't realize her feelings, and to make matters worse Jade seemed to be making her life a living hell. Just when she thought her and Jade were becoming close, she built back up those brick walls of hers and locked Tori out. She sighed as she lay there, wishing for things to be different. And then she closed her eyes.

Before her eyes closed she caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of her room. Clad in pink gypsy clothing, she had to look twice to be sure it was a man.

"Who are you?" she began to ponder as she sat up from her bed now fully awake.

"I go by the name T-Bo. I am here to grant your wish" he declares as he places one arm out in front of him. Followed by the other, and with a quick swivel of his hips he announced, "Have fun" then nodded his head.

She felt her head become dizzy and as her eyes rolled back she fell backwards onto her bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next thing Tori saw was the lights of her room peeking into her eyes as she awoke. Everything seemed normal, except her memories of the night before. What had happened to the strange man in pink?

She quickly glanced to her side as her alarm clock came into sight. The thought of school erupted in her mind as she quickly got out of bed.

It was only when she stepped off her bed and took a good look at her room did she notice the difference. Posters in her room that had not been there before. Photos lying on her desk that had people and places in them that she was unable to identify. She walked slowly to her wardrobe and opened as she came face to face with clothes she had never seen before in her life.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran out her room, downstairs and into her living room.

"Sikowits?" she asked confused at her teacher, sitting comfortably in her living room. He turned around and smiled, "Oh there you are Tori! Is your mother still asleep?"

"Um..yeah? Why are you here?" she was getting more and more confused by the minute as he stood up showing him dressed in a suit.

"Your mother's getting worried about you driving to school with Cat, so she asked me to drive you" he explained, making her all the more confused.

"I never drive to school with Cat" she told him but the look he gave her had 'I don't believe you' written all over it.

At that precise moment, Cat flung open her door and strolled in like she owned the house. Tori eyes opened in shock. Cat was covered in Black. She wore high platform boots, a short black dress tied at the waist with a ribbon. Her red hair was tied up in two ponytails tied with a black ribbon on each. Her eyes masked by all the dark makeup she wore, contrasting to the pale complexion of her snow like skin.

"Cat, what are you wearing?" Tori was seriously getting annoyed now.

"Stop talking, hurry and change I want to leave" she shot back, as she took a seat. Tori didn't move, she just stood in shock wanting to believe Cat was just playing a stupid prank.

"Tori's mom still dating you? Hasn't she realized yet that you're just a pathetic man, with a stupid teaching job. You know what they say, those who can't do, teach." she said as she turned to face Sikowitz.

"Wait...What?" Tori raised her voice as she tried to process what Cat just said.

"Why are you still here? Go get ready for school!" Cat ordered Tori like she was in charge.

"You're dating my mom? What about my dad?" she yelled. She hoped this was all some twisted prank, but she knew deep down that this was real.

"I see what's happening here" Sikowitz stood up and walked towards her, "You still don't like the idea of me and your mom. It's obvious that you miss your dad. But they got divorced, Tori, you will have to learn to accept that." he explained to her, her eyes wide with shock. What the hell was going on?

"Ugh! Find your own way to school, I need to go meet Sinjin" Cat erupted as she stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait, why are you going to see Sinjin?" Tori asked, in a state of panic and shock. She didn't understand what the hell was going on!

"Why wouldn't I go see my boyfriend?" she replied with a smirk as she closed the door behind her.

What the hell? Cat and Sinjin?

She focused back on Sikowits, "My mom and dad aren't divorced!" He shook his head, "Tori, I know it's hard to accept but please try to understand"

She continuosly shook her head, "No, this isn't right! Cat isn't some gothic mean girl, and my parent's aren't divorced!"

"Maybe not in your eyes" he responded with frustration. This had never happened before, he seemed to think that Tori had been okay with their relationship but now she was acting different. Like a completely different person had took over her.

"Tori, I am going to be late for work, and you will be late for school. Let's go, we can discuss this another time" he tried to calm the situation down but Tori was still in panic mode. In her mind, nothing was right.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me that this is all some kind of joke!" she yelled. All of a sudden, there was a noise from behind. Tori turned around to see Trina making her way downstairs.

"Stop the arguing, what's going on?" Trina asked as she made her way towards them.

"Trina! Thank god you're here! Please tell me this is all some weird twisted prank!" Tori begged with a rather loud volume.

Trina looked confused, "What prank?"

Tori shook her head, "No, No, No, No! They have you in on the prank too?" Trina's head flew to Sikowitz looking for some answers. He sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into her, she just started shouting, saying that your parents aren't really divorced and that it's all a prank" he explained to her, as if Tori wasn't even in the room.

"I'm here you know!" she called at him.

Trina sighed, "Look, I know in your world everything revolves around you and your matters are of utmost importance, but some of us need to get to school and can't be bothered with your stupid tantrums" she proclaimed, grabbing her bag from the kitchen table and rushing out the door.

Tori was speechless.

She didn't know any words to say, she just stood like a statue looking at the door.

What just happened?

"Let's get to school" Sikowitz carefully said, not wanting her to erupt again.

She just nodded, and headed to get changed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Emma: So what did you think? Any ideas? Then tell me :) Thanks for reading xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**_

Tori cautiously opened the front doors of the school. Or what seemed like her school. Same location, same builiding but different in every other way.

"A...normal school?" she asked but turned around to see no Sikowitz in sight. This definitely wasn't Hollywood Arts anymore.

She reluctantly took a few steps inside as she took in the sights of the school. As her eyes saw the plain lockers, a gloomy atmostphere engulfed her. The carefree, happy mood that once surrounded the lockers had now evaporated into nothing.

She soon locked on to a familliar face sitting on the stairs. A guy she recognised to be the love of her life, _he just didn't know it yet._

She quickly dashed over to his side and took a seat, his face looking up in shock, and _fear?_

"Andre, what's going on?" she asked looking at him continously still trying to convince herself it wasn't true; what she was seeing couldn't possibly be him. Round glasses were placed infront of his eyes, wearing a shirt tucked into his pants, three huge books lying on his lap - one with the title 'Bio- Chemistry'- and no sign of the true Andre, _or the Andre that she knew._

"Tori! Um...I'm sorry!" he shouted and held his books up infront of his face.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for what?" she inquired. He slowly dropped the books from his face, as he looked at her.

"Sorry...um...for being in your way? I don't know...don't hurt me!" he cried, and Tori's face turned into a state of panic and fear erupted inside her. This could not be happening.

"Andre, no! Please, Please help me! I don't know what's going on! Please tell me this is some huge prank that everyone is in on?" she wailed, but his confused expression answered her question before he could even get any words out.

She shook her head in disbelief, _How is this happening? Why is this happening? _

She took a breath, trying to calm herself down (and failing of course).

"Andre, what happened to everyone?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

No matter of the state Tori was in, Andre just sat back looking like a ghost had appeared infront of him. He froze with fear, his arms shaking as his mind became blank and his body seized up.

"What happened to Hollywood Arts?" she tried again, carefully noticing the state he was in.

Andre stuttered, "W-W-What are y-you t-talking about?" Tori felt her eyes fill up with tears, _Why was Andre so afraid of her?_

A thought hit her, _what if this school wasn't called Hollywood arts?_

She looked behind her and saw a sign read, _'Northway High School'_

She turned back around and her face dropped as she looked up at Andre, "This is real" she barely whispered.

"I-I have to get to class" he gathered his bag and quickly ran off up the stairs and out of sight.

Tori couldn't move. Her exploding emotions froze her inside and out. She couldn't move, speak, or breathe.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, frozen, she regained her voice.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, thoughts of not being in her own world finally taking over her mind.

_'Other worlds don't exist...right?'_

She then remembered wise words she had heard from a tv show...

'_There are many worlds out there. How selfish are you to think that yours is the only one?' __**(A/N: OUAT reference ;) )**_

Her thoughts were interupted by a very familliar voice.

"You know, class started five mintues ago" the voice stated as the teenage boy took a seat beside her. Tori eyes widened, _she definetely wasn't in her own world anymore._

Tori continiously studied him, without saying a word, and found her speechless as the first time in her life she found Robbie Shapiro...hot?

And not just hot, he was like...perfect.

Tori could recognise that it was him, yet he was so different. And once again there was no sign of the guy she knew.

Robbie stared with confusion, "You seem different today" he stated, putting his hand on her shoulder. Tori tensed up as his touch, "Robbie?" she asked, quickly shoving his hand away.

"That is my name" he laughed slightly, but it was a cute laugh. I started at him unable to form any words.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind. Tori turned around and saw the black cat standing at the door, Sinjin's arm around her waist.

Sin...jin?

OMG.

She stared at him for a few seconds trying to process it. It was even more extrodinary than Robbie's transformation! Sinjin, _Who would've thought he could look that good?_

Tori's mouth hung open in shock.

"Why are you sitting with...him?" she glared at Robbie as she walked over. He glared back at her, and for a few moments that's all that happened.

Robbie broke the glare as he looked at Tori, smiled then stood up.

"I see you are as demanding as usual" he remarked walking down the steps to face her.

"You remember what happened last time you spoke to me like that?" she challenged.

"I seem to remember you getting so angry at me that you demanded your brother to sleep with my thirteen year old sister to get even" he stated, putting emphasis on 'demanded'.

"Why do you seem proud of that?" she asked confused, thinking he would be sent to tears to even think about that.

"I'm not proud of it. I'm just reminding you of what you did because I know somewhere in that ice cold heart of yours, you regret it. And I'm gonna keep reminding you of it, in the hopes that it fills you up with regret to the point where you crack with guilt." he threatned. Tori stood up in shock, she turned around to see Sinjin was long gone. _What a great boyfriend he is._

Cat just laughed, "The only regret I feel is wasting my time here talking to you" she turned to Tori, "Let's go" she yet again demanded.

Robbie waved goodbye with a smirk on his face.

Tori walked away following Cat into the girls bathroom.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" she yelled, kicking her foot against one of the stalls. Tori stood there, not knowing what to say.

The Tori from this world was friends with this girl?

Then it hit her...

_'If everyone is different here, then what's my personality like? Was I mean like Cat?" she thought._

Cat stood, waiting for her to say something but Tori could only stare.

"What is wrong with you today?" she questioned, making Tori jump.

"W-What? Nothing" she quickly stuttered. Cat stared at her with confusion.

"Did something happen you're not telling me about?" she declared.

"No!" she yelled. Cat stared for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders, "Oh well, who actually cares what's going on in your life" she laughed.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, not like we're friends or anything." In response Cat laughed.

"What's gotten into you today?" she laughed, "Anyway I gotta go meet Sinjin in the janitors closet up the stairs." she winked before leaving.

Tori stared at the door which Cat had just left through, "I need to get back home" she whispered.

Her thoughts were interupted by a soft cry escaping from a stall. Tori saw two feet under the last stall and she softly knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but only cries followed. She waited a few minutes and still got nothing more.

"If you open the door I could help you" she tried again, but still nothing more.

She was about to give up and leave when a soft voice cried, "You don't want to help me"

Tori knew the voice all to well. A voice she had feared and hated. One that had shouted, and yelled...but never cried. A voice that belonged to none other than...

"Jade?" she yelled.

_**Emma: So what did you think? :) So sorry for late update, been so busy lately! From now on it should take about 2-4 days to update each new chapter. Review :D And if you have any ideas please mail me :) **_


End file.
